Mots d'une femme trompée pour son homme
by Mlle Elea
Summary: Ron vient de quitter Hermione... Voici sa reaction sur la chanson "Des pieds et des mains" de Linda Lemay.


_Bonjour tout le monde. _

_Juste une petite song fic pour ce soir. J'ai trouvé le début en rangeant mon ordi et je l'ai fini ce soir. Je vous laisses lire et vous retrouves en bas. Bonne lecture!**  
**_

_Ah et écoutez "Des pieds et des mains" de Linda Lemay en lisant cette fanfic (et tout le répertoire de Linda Lemay même...)  
_

* * *

**Mots d'une femme trompée pour son homme**

_J'ai bien fait des pieds et des mains_**  
**_Pour éviter qu'au p'tit matin_**  
**_Sans exception depuis des mois_**  
**_Tu ne te lèves de ce pied la_

J'aurais tout fait pour toi. Arrêter mes études pour que tu puisses avoir une grande famille comme tu rêvais alors que moi je ne voulais pas d'enfants. Me lever quand un de nos 6 enfants pleurait pendant que tu restais dormir profondément. M'occuper de nos enfants pendant que tu t'occupais de gagner des sous pour nourrir la famille. La meilleure élève de Poudlard à tiré un trait sur la brillante carrière qui l'attendait par amour pour toi Ronald Weasley. Et tu as vu comment tu me remercies. Non vraiment tu es un homme ingrat.

_C'matin, c'est un pied dans la bouche  
Et c'est les deux mains dans les couches  
Que j't'ai vu mettre le pied dehors...  
Pendant des heures, j'ai fait l'pied d'grue  
Avec mon cœur gros sur la main  
Et de pied ferme j'ai attendu  
Que tu reviennes, mais en vain_

Tu es parti comme un sauvage, sans dire au revoir, sans me parler, sans me voir. Je t'ai juste aperçu filer en coup de vent par la fenêtre alors que j'étais en train de changer les couches de Sam notre petit dernier d'à peine 3 mois. Non vraiment Ronald, tu es homme lâche. Me laisser seule comme ça avec les 6 enfants que tu as voulu. Et tu es parti sans un mot. J'ai attendu toute la journée comme une conne. Rose a bien comprit que quelque chose n'allait pas mais je lui ai dit que ce n'était rien. En même temps, tu me vois lui dire que son père s'est barré comme ça sans un mot et que je ne sais pas quand il va revenir? Tu me vois lui dire que son père est lâche? Non hein, tu n'as pas du y penser. Mais en même temps c'est la vérité, tu es juste très lâche et tu te barre quand la situation t'échappe.

_Ce soir, au pied de l'escalier,  
Je n'ai vu venir que la brunante  
C'est dur de monter me coucher  
Sans te tenir la main courante_

Maintenant, les enfants sont couchés, tous. Et pour une fois sans faire de bruit, sans pleurer. Ils ont du comprendre que ce soir ça n'allait pas. Tu vois ce soir c'est calme. C'est ce que tu voulais n'est ce pas, que les soirées soient calmes. Ba pour avoir des soirées calmes, il ne faut pas vouloir 6 enfants. Et tout ça pourquoi Mr Weasley? Parce que tu voulais avoir une famille plus grande que celle de Charlie. Et moi, je t'ai suivie dans tes délires de grandeur pour ne pas te perdre, pour ne pas rester seule, parce que je t'aimais et que par amour j'aurai tout fait. Mais voila que malgré ça je suis seule. Ce soir c'est seule que je suis monter me coucher. Tu n'étais pas avec moi comme les autres soirs. C'est dur pour moi tu sais Ronald. Mais en même temps, ce soir je n'ai pas à te réconforter face à tes doutes. Tu avais peur de ne pas assurer au boulot ou dans la famille. Parce que oui Ronald Weasley en plus d'être lance et ingrat, tu es très peureux.

_Cette main que tu t'es faite sur moi  
Mets-la au cul d'qui tu voudras  
Maintenant, ton pied, qu'tu l'prennes ou pas  
J'm'en lave les mains  
Même celle des deux que t'as demandée  
Comme un gentleman à mon père  
Je m'en vais me la savonner  
Jusqu'à m'libérer l'annulaire_

Mais Ron, il faut que tu saches un truc. C'est ce que je suis en train de faire maintenant. Tu vois Ron, j'ai les mains sous l'eau et je suis en train de me laver les mains. Le but de cette manœuvre ? Elever cette putain d'alliance qui nous lie encore. Et même si il faut que j'utilise tout le savon que j'ai ma disposition, elle va partir ! Pourtant tu avais fait ça dans les règles de l'art pour que cette bague soit à mon doigt. Tu as même accepté de faire une demande en mariage à la moldu, en demandant à mon père ma main. Il en était tellement fière mon papa. Quoi qu'en y réfléchissant bien, le tien aussi. Lui qui aime tant les moldus. Peut être que c'est pour lui que tu as fait ça et non pour me faire plaisir ? Je peux m'attendre à tout avec toi maintenant.

_Faut qu'j'prenne mon courage à deux mains  
Et que j'retombe sur mes pieds  
Puisque c'est clair qu't'as levé les tiens  
Et qu'tu t'les es pris quelque part  
T'as sûrement sauté à pieds joints  
Dans le premier lit d'occasion  
Et tu as sûrement bien en main la situation_

Maintenant, il faut que je me calme. Je peux prendre un instant pour souffler. Tu es parti mais ma vie doit reprendre. Je n'ai pas le droit de me laisser abattre par ton départ Ron. Toi, tu es parti et tu dois être bien heureux dans le lit d'une autre femme. Il faut que je fasse pareil et que j'oublie que tu m'as laissé pour une autre. Une espèce de Lavande Brown qui a accepté pour je ne sais quelle raison de t'ouvrir sa maison et son lit. Et te connaissant tu dois être en train d'en profiter un max !

_Ton piédestal a basculé  
Et tu t'en sors avec rien  
Oui c'est à moi qu'ça casse les pieds  
A moi que ça fait du chagrin  
D'imaginer la cendrillon  
Qui a trouvé chaussure à son pied  
En choisissant comme chausson  
L'homme de seconde main que tu es..._

Tu sais ce que je trouve le plus injuste Ron ? C'est que c'est toi qui a fait une connerie et que c'est moi qui en fais les frais. Toi tu n'as rien et même tu dois aller mieux qu'avant. Plus d'enfants à surveiller… Le bonheur… Et pendant que tu prends ton pied avec une autre que moi, moi je pleure tout mon soul. Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est que de t'imaginer dans les bras d'une autre… Tu ne sais pas ce que ça me fait d'imaginer son sourire et son bonheur d'être dans tes bras. Mais bon, tu restes un homme de seconde main Ronald. Moi j'ai eu tes plus belles années et surtout je suis passé avant elle. Elle te prend surement pour son prince charmant mais elle ne te connaît pas. Et quand elle se rendra compte que tu m'as quitter pour elle peut être qu'elle réalisera que tu peux toujours recommencer.

_J'mettrais bien ma main au feu  
Qu'tu mets déjà la tienne aux fesses  
Et au reste du corps pulpeux de ta princesse  
Cette main dans laquelle je mangeais  
Jusqu'à c'matin avant qu'tu partes  
Alors qu'à tes pieds je dansais  
Sur je n'sais plus quel pied de guerre_

Ma tristesse est en train de se transformer lentement en colère mon cher Ronald. Je serai toi je ne remettrai pas les pieds ici tout de suite. Enfin pas après avoir pris ton pied avec ta princesse. Je parierai très cher qu'en ce moment même tu es en train de la tripoter de partout ta princesse. Je sais que tu aimes ça en plus. Ayant passer une grande parti de ta vie à tes cotés je ne pouvais pas le louper. Et oui Ronald Weasley… Et malgré ça je te mangeais littéralement dans la main. Je t'obéissait quoi que tu dises et ce jusqu'à ce que tu quittes cette maison. Parfois je ne savais plus quoi faire pour te faire plaisir. J'étais à tes pieds… Rien que d'y repenser je me dégoutte…

_Je donnerais ma main à couper  
Qu'ta main de maître a pris maîtresse  
Une qui t'offre au pied levé un pied à terre  
Une aux mains douces qui te fait  
Un impeccable nœud d'cravate  
Pendant qu'les mains sous l'robinet  
Moi je m'libère... l'annulaire !_

J'espère au moins que tu l'as bien choisis ta maitresse. Oui ne me dis pas le contraire. Pour une fois ne sois pas lâche ! Tu ne serais pas parti comme ça si tu n'avais pas eu un pied à terre pour la nuit. Le lit d'une femme… Une jeune, je parie. Une qui n'a pas les mains abimés par le ménage, la cuisine, la vaisselle et la lessive. Une qui a le temps le matin de faire ton nœud de cravate parce qu'elle n'a que ça à faire. S'occuper de Ronald Weasley… Quelle activité passionnante. En même temps qu'est ce qui compte plus pour toi que toi même ?

Ça y est j'ai réussi… La bague vient de tomber de mon doigt droit dans les canalisations. Mince alors… Mais je suis redevenu Hermione Granger. Sans cette bague je n'ai plus l'impression d'être Hermione Weasley. Ouf… Je suis soulagée. Mais tiens au fait c'est qui la chanson qui tourne en boucle depuis ce matin et que tu as mise avant de partir ? « Des pieds et des mains » de Lynda Lemay… J'aurai du m'en douter…

* * *

_Voila! N'oubliez pas de laisser un petit commentaire! Le bouton ne mange pas! Et si vous avez envie de lire d'autres ecrits made in **Mlle Eléa** allez sur Fiction press. Je suis en train d'écrire une fiction originale. Sinon vous pouvez aussi aller lire les écrits d'une certaine **Miss de Lune** sur fanfiction et fictionpress ou les fanfics de **Ptite Mac**!_

_Je vous fais un petit bisous Brestois et vous dis à bientot!_


End file.
